


Tasty

by MissE



Series: Crossovers 100 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did they even have insides?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG1
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for [Crossovers 100](http://crossovers100.livejournal.com), Prompt: Insides

> Drusilla: Do you love my insides? The parts you can't see?
> 
> Spike: Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet.

~~~~~

Why did they even have insides? They were of little use to them as they were now. They were vampires, they were strong, they were endless. Though his princess might talk of tea and cakes, she did not eat them. And he might eat human food, but he couldn't exactly digest it properly.

They were useful, though. He might not need them, but it certainly did scare other vampires when you threatened to play in their entrails. Mucky, though. And for all he might talk about strangling someone with their entrails, it didn't actually work. Bloody things were too slippery and elastic to be any good. But they did look good wrapped around someone's neck after you'd done the deed.

These, now. These blokes had new insides, though, new fun things to play with. Little squirmy snakes that wrapped around a man's neck, and ate into his brain. He twisted his new playmate through his fingers before bringing it up to investigate closer. It lunged at him, but he was quicker, stronger, and he let it enter his mouth only to bite down on the head and spit it back out again.

He looked at the queasy looking humans, and raised an eyebrow. “Tastes like chicken.”


End file.
